Kopi
by Elizabeth Liones
Summary: Kopi Hauser telah dicuri, mengakibatkan Hauser mengamuk dan menghancurkan sekolah. Gilthunder dan Holy Council dibuatnya kejang-kejang semua. Siapa yang mencurinya tuh? #summarynyabututwoi!


**-Kopi-**

**-Nanatsu no Daizai Gakuen AU-**

**Disclaimer: Tahu sendiri, kan'? Pinteeer... *kampret***

**Warning: OOC seperti biasa, typo, greget, dan kawan-kawan sejenisnya**

"Sompreet, kampreeet!"

Sebuah suara melengking oktaf 10 telah memecah keheningan. Gilthunder, yang tadinya sedang santai, tengah membaca buku favoritnya itu malah dihadang dan dicekik. "Kampret, kamu minum kopi gue?!" Teriak Hauser. Gilthunder, wakil ketua 'Holy Council' itu mengerutkan kening. "Kamu tidak lihat, gua lagi baca buku dari tadi? Sekarang lepaskan leher gue, tanya saja Guila!" Protesnya.

Hauser mendengus. Sebenarnya ia curiga pada Gilthunder. Tapi kalau bukan dia yang meminum kopinya... jadi siapa, dong? Ruang OSIS ini kecil dan sesak sekali. Jelas kelihatan bila biang onar itu- the seven rule breaker itu, mencuri kopinya. Mata Hauser membelalak. Menghentakkan kakinya sepanjang jalan. Lantai bolong tuh. Griamor dan Jericho saling tatap menatap. "Sinting" pikir mereka. "Kasihan Hauser, pasti ia sudah stress berat menghadapi ujian matematika kemarin" bisik Ruin sambil terisak karena prihatin. "Uwoooo!" The Weird Fangs yang lain ikut-ikutan menyahut dan menangis keras-keras. Tampaknya bukan hanya Hauser yang terkena efek samping ujian matematika. Tapi The Weird Fangs juga. Lihat, sinting juga mereka semua.

"Guila! Kamu tega-teganya minum kopi gue!" Teriak Hauser. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Nanti Diane masuk loh. Guila menyipitkan mata. Sejak kapan juga Guila tidak sipit. "Siapa yang bilang gitu?" Guila kebingungan. Tidak terima begitu saja difitnah. "Tuh!" Hauser menunjuk Gilthunder. "Hoi! Jangan fitnah! Gua cuma bilang tanya Guila! Bukan artinya dia pelakunya!" Sahut Gilthunder dari pojok ruangan. Ditemani pocong dan kunti juga. "Sial!" Hauser menggebrak meja. Guila meratapi semua pekerjaannya. "PR matematikaku!" Ratapnya sambil menangis.

Hauser berkeliling ruangan. Siap membabat semua orang yang mencuri kopinya. Gilthunder pasrah. "Heh, daripada ngeliatin elo mirip orang kesurupan gitu, kenapa ga beli kopi lagi aja? Tahu kok gue, palingan itu kopi kapal api atau good day, beli dari warung seberang. Iya, kan?" Gilthunder menutup bukunya. Barbie and The Mermaid Tale. Hmm... ternyata Gilthunder suka Barbie nih. "Kampret! Itu duit terakhir gue! Bulan depan baru dikasih uang saku lagi, monyet!" Teriaknya. Kaca jendela pecah semua. "Bego! Makanya hemat uang saku!" Bentak Gilthunder. Hauser menahan teriakkannya. Takut ada korban jiwa lagi. Veronica yang baru masuk ke ruang OSIS tadi terpental dan menabrak tembok hingga bucat. Sementara Griamor kejang-kejang akibat bau jigong yang dikeluarkan Hauser. Ketahuan deh, tidak suka sikat gigi.

"KOPIKUUU!" Hauser melesat ke lorong sekolah. Gilthunder menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketahuan guru kepalamu lepas loh!" Bisik Jericho dengan sangaaat pelan. "Biarkan saja, nanti biar dia mampus sendiri!" Guila menyeret keduanya masuk ke ruang Holy Council. Keduanya mangut-mangut sambil diseret. "Uwooogh!" Hauser mengamuk di lobby sekolah. Elizabeth segera lari dari tempat itu. Takut ketularan sinting, ceritanya. Akibat kehilangan kopi nih, otaknya berubah jadi bidang miring.

Sementara itu, Gilthunder menyadari ada yang janggal. "Hoi, Guila!" Panggilnya. "Opo?" Sahut Guila. "Kok angin jadi sepoi-sepoi ya, tapi kan' Holy Council ini miskin sekali, sampai-sampai kipas angin kecil saja ga mampu beli", ujarnya. Guila jadi ngeh juga. "Iya, ya. Tadi rasanya enggak sepoi-sepoi gini. Gerah banget tadi!" Guila mengibaskan tangannya. Gilthunder menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti... mereka lagi deh", Gilthunder segera mencari panadol atau bodrex terdekat. Bisa pening kalau berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Ketika kamu mengirim message, okehh typo menjadi ikehh!" Meliodas tertawa. Yang lain ikut-ikutan. Spam di grup kelas.

Meliodas Imoetz

Ikehh~

King Rajin Eaa

Ikehh~ Siip

Ban Cakepz Kece

Ikehh~

Diane Butuh Handphone Raksasa

Ikehh~

Gowther Boneka Imut

Kimochi.

Dan semuanya berbalik pada Gowther. Berani betul anak itu. Semuanya berkeringat dingin.

"Kaliann!" Jderr... badai cetar langsung membahana. Semua panik. Yang bisa bikin badai cetar gini kan' pasti cuma Gilthunder Cetar. "Eh, ternyata Syahri-" Gilthunder buru-buru membekap mulut Meliodas. "Sstt! Kalian nyolong kopinya si Hauser, kan?" Gilthunder berbisik. Meliodas mangut-mangut. Bener ternyata. Tampaknya Meliodas membuka jendela, dan dibantu teman-temannya ia mencuri kopi Hauser. Tentunya saat semua tidak fokus. Hauser sedang bermain DOTA, Jericho frustasi, Guila mengerjakan PR, The Weird Fang sibuk bermain play house, dan Gilthunder sedang menonton Dora the Explorer di laptopnya.

"Jadi, Hauser gimana, dong?" Meliodas memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah..." belum sempat Gilthunder bicara, Hauser malah datang. "Hai, gua dengar semua", ujarnya. Glekh. Gilthunder hanya menarik siapapun yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini, yakni Harlequin, yang sudah sesak nafas melihat penampilan Hauser yang amuradul, mirip pocong lah. Gilthunder pun melesat secepat motor Vespa ngebut. Meliodas masih tidak mengerti. "Maaf?" Tanyanya.

Duaar...

Dan dalam satu ledakan pun, sekolah hancur berkeping-keping.

-dua minggu kemudian..-

"Ho, Hauser! Menyenangkan bekerja bersama!" Meliodas menyikat toilet dengan senang hati. Hauser memajukan bibirnya. "Harus kuperingatkan semua murid untuk tidak membuang tissue ke dalam toilet!" Bentaknya. Yang lain hanya saling pandang.

"Untuung, kita masih hidup. Terimakasih kami ucapkan pada sampah kami", dan kumpulan orang-orang sinting, yakni Holy Council itu meratapi nasibnya. Untunglah, ledakan itu terhambat sampah mereka yang dibuang sembarangan. Jadi mereka masih hidup. Walau sebenarnya Jericho masuk rumah sakit karena bom tersebut merupakan kentutnya Hauser.

**-Note:**

**Maafkan cerita amuradul ini ._. Author masih newbie di fandom ini, biasanya sih berkeliaran di fandom lain... tapi yodahlah, teng kyu udah baca, flame diizinkan, tapi jangan terlalu panas, ya. Tapi ai lap yu gais karena udah baca ini, mwah~!**


End file.
